


'tis the season to be blushing

by ShadeDuelist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/M, Soriel, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/ShadeDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(short drabble based on an otpprompt post, and then expanded to contain 2 more chapters and a smut expansion by popular demand)</p><p>'Person A is decorating the Christmas tree. They go to put the star on top but they are too short. Person B, the taller, comes over, takes the star and places it on top and then gives person A a kiss on the head. Whether person A is annoyed or giddy is up to you.'</p><p>Sans is decorating the Christmas tree and quietly contemplating their happy little family of eight, but the star that's supposed to go on top of the tree has him stumped.  That is, until Toriel lends a hand... and a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's just one little kiss...

“hmm hmm...”  Sans was humming to himself as he set about decorating the tree with bright lights, beautiful metallic-looking garlands and baubles that had every color of the rainbow.  His brother had insisted that the only way the festive tree would be as great as himself, was by putting every imaginable color apart from black into the tree, so now they had at least one of each color of decoration hanging in the tree.  Next to him, Frisk was putting the figurines into the nativity scene - a very obscure human custom, since not even Alphys and her massive knowledge of human ‘history’ knew what it signified, and Frisk hadn’t been able to launch into the massive explanation that clearly was needed for it due to how busy they were slowly re-introducing monsters into the world above.  Earlier the same day, probably in an attempt to explain the custom, they’d drawn what looked like the most important people of the scene - Toriel had liked the drawing and had put it up on the wall above the couch.  But what Sans liked most about the drawing, was how Frisk had made some ‘adjustments’ to the nativity scene, like giving the lady in the scene small horns and fluffy long ears... and like giving the man kneeled by the small trough that contained the little baby one bright blue eye and painting the other away.  One of the shepherds had a red shawl, and another held what looked more like a spear than a staff, looking at the richly-dressed blushing woman in robes standing on the other side of the scene.  Frisk had then clearly been worried that they wouldn’t get it, and they’d even named the people.  The woman had been called ‘Mary’ at first but was re-labeled ‘mom’, the kneeling man, ‘Joseph’, had been re-dubbed ‘sans’, the shepherds were ‘papy’ and ‘undy’, and the three robed people on the other side were ‘alphy’, ‘asgore’ and ‘metta’.  And the child in the trough... ‘me’.

They’d drawn their happy family of eight all living together.

“...aw, jeez, kid, you’re the greatest...”, Sans said softly, looking over at the couch to see them now preoccupied with a book, laying and flipping the pages.  It was one of Alphys’ ‘history books’, but just to be sure Toriel had proofread it first to make sure it didn’t contain anything ‘improper’ - Frisk, after all, was only a child, even in this human world.  Grinning a little more broadly than usual, Sans continued his job decorating the tree, putting in the final few baubles and star-shaped ornaments and then turning to the last one left: a beautiful, star-shaped ornament meant to crown the tree.  It was a subdued golden hue, and Frisk had once again ‘improved’ on it by pasting small, glittery heart stickers in seven different colors onto it.  It was an improvement Sans was more than happy to accomodate, since it reminded him of all the stuff that had happened which had thrust Frisk into all of their lives and had led to them coming into the world above again.  Grinning, he eyed the ornament and then the top of the tree again, sighing as he discovered his problem.  “...hey, uh, frisk?  this tree... it’s a little over my size...”, he said, causing the child to look up from the book again and then making a soft questioning ‘huh?’ sound.  “think i’m gonna need a frisk-sized hand here.”

“I’m short too.”, they said softly, and Sans nodded.

“yeah, but two short-stacks stacked... hop on my shoulders, kiddo-”

“Nuh-uh, dunkle Sans, everything’ll fall.”, Frisk said, shaking their head softly and prompting the skeleton to put his hand over his hoodie, right where a heart would sit if he had that.

“trust your dunkle sans, frisk, nothin’’s gonna fall-”

“Fall?”, came a voice from the doorway leading to the kitchen, preceding Toriel into the room carrying three mugs of hot chocolate with a large helping of whipped cream towering over the edges.  Sans instantly went quiet and shy again.  Toriel was wearing one of the silliest sweaters he’d seen, with stylized animals resembling Gyftrots ambling about left-to-right and right-to-left on fields of red and green, but somehow it _suited_ her, and it made her pale fur look even more luminescent.  “I thought, my child, my dear Sans...”, she said as she sat down on the sofa next to Frisk, “...that all that hard work should be rewarded with a little of this recipe I found in the supermarket.  It’s called ‘hot cocoa’!  I do hope it’s as delicious as butterscotch-”

“Mom, the star!”, Frisk said, pointing to the ornament that Sans was still holding, and the horned woman looked at it as well with a small sound of surprise.

“Oh?”

“y-yeah... it’s, uh... kinda out of my reach, tori...”, the short skeleton admitted, looking away a little ashamed, feeling a tingling in his cheekbones that indicated magic sparkling on the surface there.  Skeletons couldn’t blush, but oh boy, had he done a lot of blushing ever since he’d laid eyes on the woman that now rose again from the sofa and walked over to him.  His spine creaked as he looked up at her, towering at least four feet over him - she was twice his size, after all...

“Oh, don’t worry, Sans...”, she said, smiling benevolently as she extricated the star out of his hands and placed it on top of the tree with a simple motion, before then bending down and... and... and _brushing the top of his skull with lips that were soft as down and warm as the hottest breeze in all Hotland_...  If he had a heart, it would be beating so fast he couldn’t keep track of it.  “...Sans, dear?”, she said, and he _knew_ he had to be blushing, he could _feel_ the magic bubbling all over the surface of his skull now, glowing in his eyes, itching in his hands and under his hooded sweater...

“u-uh, y-yeah, not... not worried... yeah, t-totally not worried... you _goat_ it all figured out...”, he tried desperately, hoping she’d pick reacting to his horrible pun over picking up on his blush, and her soft laughter showed him that he was successful.

“Oh, Sans, you could’ve used that magic of yours to lift it up, too, but I rather liked to _butt_ in and _bleat_ you to it.”  Sans laughed before he caught her expression, that softness in her gaze and that slight rosy tinge, barely visible under her fur, that had suddenly appeared on her cheeks, and he suddenly found his cup of cocoa highly interesting.  And, for that matter, so did she.

‘ _tori... you’re really makin’ me feel it...’_

_‘Oh... oh, why does he have to be so perfectly loveable...’  
_

 

Meanwhile, Frisk grinned as they slurped their cocoa out from under the whipped cream mountain.  To them, it looked like their dunkle Sans and their momster Toriel were just one step away from smooching just like their aunties Undyne and Alphys did.  Just one step away from being a true happy family... and they hadn’t even deployed ‘plan mistletoe’ yet...


	2. Plan Mistletoe

It was the right time to put Plan Mistletoe in effect, Frisk thought.  They’d woken up extra early, at the time when only their uncle Papyrus and their momster, Toriel, were awake yet.  Shuffling barefoot to the kitchen, they caught Papyrus sitting in the sofa wearing his pyjamas which were patterned (how could it be anything else) with bones, wearing a fluffy white nightcap on his head.

“NYEH HEH HEH!  TINY HUMAN!  THIS IS EXCEPTIONALLY EARLY FOR YOU, IS IT NOT?”, he asked in his usual grandiose way, and Frisk nodded, motioning for him to be quiet by putting their finger against their mouth.  He couldn’t wake Sans up - nothing short of _the end of the world_ could wake Sans up before noon, of that they were sure - but Toriel needed to remain in the dark as well.  “...VERY WELL, FRISK - I, THE GRRRRREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE QUIET AS A MOUSE!  BUT... WHAT FOR?  DO YOU WISH TO SURPRISE SOMEONE?”

“Momster Tori... and dunkle Sans...  Did you notice that they’re always blushing and being super nice to each other?”, they asked, and Papyrus nodded, grinning a little more than his skeletal features warranted.

“WHY, YES, IT DIDN’T ESCAPE MY NOTICE... MY BROTHER HAS EXCELLENT TASTE!  HE AND TORIEL ARE PERFECTLY SUITED FOR ONE ANOTHER!  FOR EXAMPLE, THEY ARE BOTH TERRIBLE AND JOKE AROUND ALL OF THE TIME WITH HORRIBLE WORDPLAYS!  HOWEVER!  THEY SEEM RELUCTANT TO PURSUE THE OBVIOUS FEELINGS THEY HAVE FOR ONE ANOTHER!!”

“Yes.  And I want to help them a little... with this!”, Frisk said brightly, pulling the vivid green plant from the box under the living room table where they’d hidden it.  “It’s mistletoe-”

“AH, SO THIS IS THE FAMOUS MISTLETOE!  IT LOOKS MAGNIFICENT!  ...THOUGH HOW THIS WILL GET MY BROTHER AND TORIEL TO PURSUE THEIR FEELINGS, I AM UNSURE, FRISK-”  Ah, Frisk found themselves musing, clearly their teachings about the many customs surrounding Christmas had paid off - that, or Mettaton had glamorized it again.  Either way, if they didn’t have to explain what it would be useful for, then it’d be easier.

“If we put this up over the sofa, we just have to wait until they’re sitting here together and then point it out and tell them to smooch!”

“BUT SKELETONS DO NOT HAVE LIPS!”, Papyrus said, prompting Frisk to grin and shake their head.

“Doesn’t dunkle Sans give you a kiss goodnight after reading you a bedtime story?”

“WELL, I SUPPOSE PRESSING HIS TEETH TO HER LIPS AND WHISPERING ‘MWAH’ COUNTS AS A KISS TECHNICALLY - BUT WILL THEY EVEN WANT TO ‘SMOOCH’?”  Now Frisk placed their hands on their hips and turned to their uncle, giving him a cross look.

“Uncle Papy, please!  They’ll want to smooch, I’m sure!  ...Please help me?”, they asked, extending their arms, and Papyrus nodded.

“VERY WELL, I WILL TRUST IN YOU, TINY WARM HUMAN!  AND THE GRRRRREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY, NYEH HEH!”  He lifted the human child up to his shoulders while they clutched the mistletoe and the ribbon it’d be suspended by, as well as the thumbtack it’d be put up with.  As he held them up - nearly reaching the ceiling himself, since he was so tall - they fastened the mistletoe securely so it hung exactly over the middle of the sofa, after which Papyrus gently let them down again and then sat back down, patting the sofa next to him.  “FRISK!  YOUR BOLD PLAN MIGHT BE JUST WHAT MY BROTHER NEEDS!”, the tall skeleton admitted, smiling down at them with his bony eyelids covering his empty eyesockets, prompting Frisk to giggle.

“I think so, too!  ...Now we just have to wait for momster Tori and dunkle Sans to sit right here-”

“RIGHT HERE?  R-RIGHT HERE!”, the skeleton suddenly said, looking a bit flustered, his eyesockets darting from the ceiling to Frisk and then back.  “FRISK!  IT SEEMS, IN OUR FOOLISHNESS, WE HAVE PLACED OURSELVES IN A CONUNDRUM!  WE ARE SITTING UNDER THE MISTLETOE!!  THE CUSTOM DICTATES WE MUST NOW... ‘SMOOCH’!”  Frisk wondered why he sounded so worried until he elaborated: “ALAS, TINY HUMAN, YOUR PLAN HAS LURED YOU BACK INTO THE TURBULENT SEA OF PASSION THAT I CONJURE IN YOUR SOUL!  HOW CAN WE ESCAPE WITHOUT CALLING BAD LUCK UPON THE BOTH OF US?!  WE MUST FIND A WAY!  WE MUST-”  Frisk climbed up on the sofa so they stood on it and gently kissed their friend’s cheekbone, causing a flush of dark blue to erupt from that spot and causing Papyrus to tremble loud enough to make his spine creak slightly.  “W-WOWIE!  TINY HUMAN, THAT WAS... VERY TENDER AND LIGHT OF YOU!  YOU HAVE MANAGED TO CONTAIN YOUR EMOTIONS MARVELLOUSLY!  I, THE GRRRRREAT PAPYRUS, AM VERY PROUD OF THAT!!”

“Uncle Papy, you’re very silly...”, Frisk said, giggling and climbing back off the sofa.  The scene was set... now all that was left to do was wait for their dunkle Sans to wake up and join their momster Toriel in the sofa for their morning coffee, like they always did...

 

“ahh... g’mornin’, everyone...”, Sans said as he walked into the living room, finding his brother and Frisk busy working on a jumble from the book Toriel had gotten him for Christmas.  He scratched his pelvic bone absent-mindedly, looking at the Christmas tree again and blushing softly when he saw the star.  Toriel’s lips against the top of his skull...  _‘oh wow, sans, don’t think about it no more, man, it was just a friendly kiss...’_ Sans instead sighed and turned to the sofa, finding it empty.  “tori not up yet?”

“TORIEL HAS PREPARED US ALL BREAKFAST, BROTHER, AND HAS RETURNED TO PREPARE YOUR MORNING BREW!  SHE WISHED TO PRESENT YOU WITH HOT COFFEE!”, Papyrus answered, and Sans nodded.

“oh, awright.  ‘s nice of her!”  He plopped down on the sofa, allowing his bony eyelids to droop again listening to his brother and Frisk arguing about the next word in the jumble and the sounds of Toriel’s footsteps in the kitchen, perking up again when the door opened and Toriel came in with two mugs of coffee.  She immediately turned to him, her smile broadening just as much as his did.

“Oh, good morning, Sans!  You are awake just in time for hot coffee!  Be careful, don’t burn your-”

“heh, don’t worry ‘bout me, tori, i’m built tough.  hot coffee don’t got nothing on me...”, he said, winking at her as he took a sip, absorbing the liquid the moment it passed his teeth and converting the heat and substance of it into energy for his magic.  “...great, like always, tori.”

“I’ve tried to use a little more coffee this time, since yesterday you complained that the flavor was a little peaked...”, she admitted, looking him over fondly and making him feel like there was more than coffee soaking into his form.  Okay, so he had a little soft spot in his chest cavity for the massive goat-like former queen of all monsters... and if he had a heart, it’d beat just a little faster for her...  Looking away, he first focused on the mug of coffee in his hands and then looked at Frisk, who was nudging Papyrus with their elbow, pointing at him and Toriel.

“Mom... dunkle Sans...”, Frisk said gleefully, prompting Toriel to look up from her own cup and at her adoptive child.

“Yes, my child?”

“...Look up!”, they said, pointing to something overhead - Sans, confused and slightly amused by their expression, followed their gaze, his spine creaking loudly, until his gaze settled on a small bundle of green leaves with white berries that hung suspended from the ceiling by a bright red ribbon.  “It’s mistletoe!”, they said, and instantly Sans’ cheeks flushed blue with magic bubbling at the surface in an imitation of a human’s blush.  He looked back at Frisk and then at Toriel, who blushed as well as she looked at him in turn, wide-eyed and slightly slack-jawed in utter shock.  The fact that Papyrus chimed in _did not improve things_ for either of them.

“MISTLETOE?!  BROTHER, THE HUMAN CUSTOM IS THAT NOW YOU AND WHOEVER SITS WITH YOU MUST SHARE A KISS, OR YOU WILL BE PLAGUED BY BAD LUCK!!  YOU DO NOT WISH TORIEL TO SUFFER THUS, DO YOU?!”

“...tori-”, he started, feeling his _eye_ glow blue like a candle had been lit inside of it, and his friend turned to him, biting her lip nervously and sidling a little closer.

“I-it would seem we don’t have a choice, Sans... I do not wish bringing bad luck to you.”

“l-likewise...?”, he said, his skull feeling like it was on fire with magic by then, bubbling like blood around the contours of his bony features.  “uh, you-”  He couldn’t continue: Toriel had her lips pressed against his teeth, her eyes closed, and involuntarily his eyes closed as well and he _relished_ in the feel of her soft, warm, plump lips pressed against his teeth, managing to redirect the tiniest stream of magic to the exact point of contact - the warmth streaming through him was _incredible, incomparable..._ Yet after what seemed like only a second, she moved away again, and he softly, ever so softly whispered in the bubble of quiet between them... “ _mwah...”_

"YOU HAVE KISSED, BROTHER!  NOW YOU AND TORIEL WILL HAVE GOOD LUCK ALL THE YEAR AROUND!!”, Papyrus broke the moment further, and Toriel giggled nervously, moving just a fraction of an inch away from him.

“I... do believe my mug of coffee is empty, I’ll just quickly go get some more!”, she said, getting up and hastily retreating into the kitchen, allowing Sans to sink into the sofa, feeling great and horrible at the same time.  Frisk seemed to look at him in anticipation, and Papyrus grinned down at him similarly... and Toriel was in the kitchen, not moving but softly whispering to herself, he could tell...  It was too much!

“w-we-well, i’ll just head over t-to the shower!  yeah, ‘s right, just gonna shower!”, he said with heavily faked calm and cheer, all but running out of the living room; as soon as he was outside, he groaned, willing his magic to calm down again.  The warmth, however, remained, and he brought a bony finger up to his teeth to touch where Toriel’s lips had pressed before.  ‘ _oh man... i’m hopeless...  but tori just... her eyes, man - her lips, man... i’m so freakin’ doomed...’_

Back inside the living room, Frisk and Papyrus looked at each other with sadness.

“It didn’t work...  They ‘smooched’, but then they ran away!”, Frisk said softly, mournfully, and Papyrus nodded.

“THAT SEEMED LESS THAN OPTIMAL, INDEED... BUT WORRY NOT, FRISK!  I, THE GRRRRRREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ANOTHER PLAN THAT IS CERTAIN TO SUCCEED!”  He took out his cellphone and pushed a number, speaking softly as the person on the other end picked up.  “METTATON, MY FRIEND, THE TINY HUMAN AND I REQUIRE YOUR HELP!!”

“ _My help, Pappy?  Do explain...♥”_

 _“_ I WILL TEXT YOU THE EXPLANATION, METTATON!  IT IS A RATHER _SENSITIVE_ SUBJECT, I AM AFRAID...”, Papyrus said, harvesting an approving nod from Frisk, who was eyeing the door to the kitchen nervously.  Mettaton clearly had said that he’d see what he could do and the call ended, because when Toriel reappeared, slightly unhappy about the couch being vacant and Sans’ coffee cup standing half-full on the living room table, Papyrus was quickly typing in the message.  A minute or two later, his cellphone vibrated softly and Papyrus checked the message, giving Frisk a thumbs-up and a wink before allowing them to read the robot’s response.

“ _Sounds like a job for me, my friend - I’ll come over this afternoon and help you settle this! M♥”_

Frisk grinned.  With their uncle Papyrus and their uncle Mettaton helping them, their momster and dunkle were _certainly_ going to smooch!!  And this time, they weren’t going to run away from each other anymore!!


	3. I saw momster kissing Sansta

It was already past dinnertime that day when Frisk passed by their uncle Papyrus’ room to find Mettaton sitting next to him on his bed, motioning for the human child to get inside as well.  They’d been hoping that the situation would resolve itself, that their dunkle Sans or their momster Toriel would somehow find the courage or the resolve they needed from their mistletoe experience to confess out of their own decision, but no such luck.  As a matter of fact, before dinner, their dunkle Sans had spent all of his time in his room leafing through his joke books and their momster Toriel had been cleaning the kitchen and washing dishes.  It was almost like they were avoiding each other, something that became even more clear during dinner itself, where their dunkle Sans and their momster hadn’t even spoken.  All in all, Frisk was starting to feel like it’d never happen - but now, with their uncle Mettaton in the house, they got a little sparkle of determination back.

“♥ Oh, _darling_ , you become more and more _adorable_ every time I see you!”, the android said, prompting Frisk to giggle and smile.

“And you’re sillier all the time, uncle Metta!  ...So you told uncle Papy you’ve got a plan?”, they asked, getting back to the matter at hand, and now Mettaton’s smile turned from aloof to positively awe-inspiring as he nodded.  It was a hallmark of their aunt Alphys’ good workmanship that his cold, iron body didn’t even squeak or make the slightest sound at the movement.

“Oh, _Frisk, darling_... ♥ Of course I have a plan, and it’s just _deviously simple_ , too!”  Before he elaborated it, however, he looked at the young human a little worriedly and then spoke with a sense of guilt.  “...I... hope you don’t mind, darlings, but I _did_ talk to Undyne and Alphys about this, too - I had to make sure this plan can’t fail, after all! ♥”, he said, causing Papyrus to look Mettaton over.

“METTATON, MY FRIEND???  HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU’RE UNSURE?!”

“Well, your average monsters are _one_ thing, Pappy, baby, but _Toriel and Sans_ are a category of their own! ♥  ...But you don’t mind, do you, Frisk, darling?”

“No, aunties Alphy and Undy can know.”, they said softly, smiling.  If anyone was an expert on love and relationships, it had to be either one of their aunts, since they were in a close, warm, passionate relationship together.  But Alphys and Undyne were both  _girls_ , so maybe a boy and a girl together... maybe that worked differently, which was why Frisk had asked their uncle Papy’s help.  “...So what did you come up with?  You said it was something simple-”

“Oh, yes, _so utterly simple_!  Your uncle Pappy was filling me in just now, and it looks like your dear dunkle and momster are a little... _wary_ about showing their _true emotions_ , no?  ...Well... nothing helps people over that initial bump as well and as easily as a little _kick-start_!”, he said, holding up a small bottle of a clear liquid.  Frisk looked at it in surprise.

“...Is that... water?”, they asked, only to have Papyrus speak softly but still in his usual grandiose way.

“I THOUGHT SO, TOO, AT FIRST, BUT METTATON EXPLAINED TO ME THAT THIS BOTTLE CONTAINS WHAT THE HUMANS CALL ‘ALCOHOL’!  A _DANGEROUS_ SUBSTANCE THAT CAUSES GIDDINESS AND SLIGHT RELAXATION IN SMALL DOSES!!”

“Yes, Pappy, and I think Toriel and Sans will only need a _very_ small dose to get that little nudge towards each other that they need!  ...But this is only _one_ part of the plan that I’ve cooked up - the second part is the work of my _darling_ little cousin Napstablook. ♥  Blookie’s been an absolute _diamond_ and he’s lended me his collection of music to make _this_!”, Mettaton elaborated, holding up a disc.  “Just tell Toriel and Sans that this is a gift from your uncle Mettaton and that you want to listen to it while coloring in the living room.”

“B-but dunkle Sans says I shouldn’t ‘mess around’ with the stereo-”, Frisk started, only for the robot to nod.

“ _Exactly_ , my dear - he’ll help you set up the cd, and Toriel will probably go make you a hot chocolate when you enter ♥ your momster is such a _lovely_ woman, after all... ♫♪  While they’re distracted, I’ll sneak in and put a few drops of this _magical ‘_ little helper’ in their hot chocolate, they’ll never even notice it!  ...As for the cd...  The first four or five songs are Christmas songs for children that Blookie found, they’re easy to listen to.  Just tell Toriel and Sans you’re off to bed after the fifth song, the one with the piano solo in the middle - leave them _all alone_ for their drinks, and the romantic songs that’ll follow on the cd will do the rest.  I assure you, it’s the _perfect_ plan! ♥”, Mettaton said with starry eyes, prompting Papyrus to voice his awe for the idea.

“WOWIE, METTATON, THAT IS A VERY GOOD PLAN!!  IT IS BOUND TO WORK!  AFTER ALL, TORIEL IS VERY SUSCEPTIBLE TO ROMANTIC MUSIC!  AND MY BROTHER IS VERY SUSCEPTIBLE TO TORIEL!!”

“That’s the idea, Pappy, _baby_... ♥”, Mettaton breathed seductively, prompting Frisk to roll their eyes and then smile again.  Their uncle was right, it was a good plan.  And if _this_ didn’t work... then nothing would...

 

"Dunkle Sans?”  Hearing Frisk’s voice from the doorway caused Toriel to look up, seeing her child standing there holding a small rectangular box in one hand.  She recognized it as a cd case, but she didn’t recognize which one it was and concluded it had to be new, which was confirmed by the child’s next words: “I got a gift from uncle Metta, a-and I’d like to listen to this music while I color some, i-if you and mom don’t mind me coloring here tonight instead of in my room... I don’t want to interrupt your hot chocolate moment...”, they said timidly, prompting a chuckle from Sans as he got up from his spot on the sofa.

“heh, i don’t mind, kiddo - and tori doesn’t mind either, i’m sure.  here, lemme set it up for ya...”  Walking over to Frisk and ruffling their hair, prompting an faux-indignant but genuinely gleeful ‘hey!’ from them, he grabbed the cd case from their hands and slowly walked over to the cupboard next to the window, where their stereo stood.  Smiling fondly at their interaction, Toriel got up from the sofa as well.

“I’ll go make you a little hot chocolate as well, my child - after all, coloring will be twice as fun with a nice treat to warm your heart even further.”

“Yay!”, Frisk said happily, nodding before turning to their ‘dunkle Sans’ again.  Toriel walked briskly into the kitchen, humming happily as she considered how cosy the atmosphere felt again.  Yet after a few moments, she caught herself thinking how Sans behaved like a father-figure to Frisk and how Frisk eagerly seemed to encourage that, to the point of pointing out the mistletoe earlier, and she blushed.  To deny that she felt more than just friendship for the skeletal man was the same as lying - not only that, but it was futile to try and deny it to herself.  Sans was... at first, there had been the warmth of a shared interest in and love for humor: jokes, puns, and later humorous cartoons were something they both enjoyed immensely.  Also, she and Sans shared a certain love for food.  Then, as she and the skeletal brothers and Frisk had started living in the same house, that warmth had grown and expanded.  She and Sans made a good team in caring for their human charge and making sure Frisk’s every aspect of life was covered, from their education to their emotional well-being.  And Sans, surprisingly enough, had turned out to be a very considerate housemate, surprising her with his knowledge and using his magic around the house to help her.  So maybe, _maybe_ , the warmth of friendship, kindled by mutual interests, had grown into the gentle fire of blossoming feelings?  ‘ _Oh, Toriel, do not be so silly... nothing has changed between you and Sans!’_ , she berated herself, quickly mixing the heated milk with the cocoa powder in the mug and then adding on some whipped cream that she then sprinkled with some more cocoa powder, smiling at the almost picturesque perfection of the cup.  Walking back inside with it, she swore she could’ve seen the door leading into the hallway close, but Sans and Frisk were still standing at the stereo, turning around a second or two later, when the speakers produced the soft sound of children singing a Christmas carol accompanied by the sound of an acoustic guitar.

“...there we go, frisk, all set for a nice drawin’ session!”, Sans said, grinning broadly and then winking at Toriel before walking back to the sofa.  Toriel set down the hot chocolate on the table for her child, patting her on the head before returning to her spot on the sofa next to Sans, smiling at him and picking up her own mug of hot chocolate.  Her own mountain of whipped cream had melted into a thick, foamy layer of cream on top of the hot cocoa drink: a sip proved that it was now tepid and that it tasted... slightly sharper.  Sans noticed it as well, apparently.  “huh, this doesn’t taste half as good cold as it does when it’s warm.”

“Do you want me to go make a fresh batch?”, Toriel asked, but her skeletal friend shook his skull.

“nah, that’s a waste - an’ besides, it’s still pretty _sweet_.”  He took a sip again and turned to her, looking at her with that eternal grin of his that felt just a little warmer now.  “ey tori, why did the guy drinking cocoa blush?”

“I don’t know.”, she admitted, prompting a preemptive chuckle from her friend as he delivered the punchline.

“’cause dang, that was some _hot_ chocolate!”  Toriel couldn’t help it, she laughed loudly, though she couldn’t help but notice how Sans cast her an aside glance that made her own cheeks heat up.  ‘ _...Oh, everything has changed between myself and Sans...’_ , she mused, sighing as she hid her blush by taking a sip of the tepid drink in her still-full mug again, feeling a definite warmth spread throughout her like a slow, easing wave.  “wait, wait, i got another one... what did the chocolate bar say to the cup of coffee?”  Toriel shook her head, already biting her lip to keep from giggling before Sans could finish the joke.  “’baby, you’re making me melt for you!’”  Again, she laughed, and again she could see Sans casting her a look that had her chest flutter pleasantly.

“Since we are on the topic of sweets-related puns, my dear Sans...”, she tried a little shakily, prompting her friend to smile warmly her way in such a way that had her take another sip of her cooling cocoa to steady herself before speaking again.  She could feel a lazy warmth settle in the pit of her stomach, though, easing her, and she continued with more steady voice: “...what does the bee say when he returns to his colony?”

“i got nothin’, tori.”, Sans admitted, grinning lopsided, allowing her to finish the joke with a soft snicker.

“He says, ‘honey, I’m home!’, haha!”  As Sans laughed along with her, Toriel felt bolstered again by the warmth the hot chocolate inspired within her, a slight sensation of warmth flushing her skin and making her muscles feel like they were being loosened again after _days_ of tension, causing her to sit back a little more in the sofa.  She hadn’t felt so at ease around her friend for days, and their casual joking made her smile more and more broadly.  Maybe things had changed, but that was okay... perfectly okay...

 

Frisk heard the sound of a piano being played and they knew that was their cue to leave and let the ‘magic potion’ their uncle Metta had provided secretly to their momster and their dunkle work its magic together with the music.  Casting a look at the two adult monsters, the child noticed that they were sitting closely together, shoulder-to-shoulder, and that they both had relaxed, almost _giddy_ expressions: both were grinning and blushing softly as they talked lazily, jokes and puns interchanging with genuine remarks about ‘your fur’s really lovely tori’ and ‘Oh, Sans, did you use your brother’s Cute Juice again?’.  Smiling, they walked up to the sofa, yawning loudly for extra effect, still holding their drawing.

“Mom, dunkle Sans, I’m tired... i-is it okay if I go to sleep?”, they asked, and Sans shrugged, while Toriel smiled broadly at Frisk, speaking slowly and somewhat lispily.

“No problem, Frisk... hmhm...  Y-you need a bedtime story tonight?”

“No, uncle Metta promised to read to us.  He’s staying over with uncle Papy.”

“’s good, ‘s good...”, Sans said lazily, his bony eyelids drooping - not that he seemed tired, Frisk noticed.

“Goodnight, mom.”, the child said, kissing her on the cheek, nearly giggling when they did but covering it by speaking to their dunkle next: “Goodnight, dunkle Sans.”

“g’night, kiddo, an’ behave...”  Frisk nodded, as they always did, and walked out into the hallway and then up to the staircase before softly tiptoeing back.  Their curiosity got the better of them...  Peeking through the keyhole of the door of the living room, they could see their dunkle and momster sitting together still on the sofa, smiling at each other and laughing, before the music changed to the first of the romantic songs that Napstablook had put on it.  True to the addition in their hot cocoa, neither Sans nor Toriel seemed to notice the change outright, though their tone of voice changed.

“y’know, tori... you’re really a wonderful lady...”, Frisk could hear their dunkle say, and their momster reacted a little too softly for them to hear at first but the second part was clearly audible.

“...great too, Sans... very great...  In fact...  I have to confess I haven’t felt this good in a very long time.”

“yeah, me neither... tori, look...”  Their dunkle sighed, then chuckled, and then sidled up a little closer to toriel, still speaking loud enough for Frisk to overhear though.  “...knock knock.”

“W-who’s there?”  If their momster could blush any more, Frisk mused, she would glow like a star, and the same went for their dunkle Sans, even though they didn’t seem to notice it themselves.

“juno.”

“Juno who?”, Toriel replied, and somehow Frisk knew what their dunkle would say before he did.

“juno i love ya?”  Toriel giggled and blushed and leaned into Sans, but they didn’t smooch yet... this was getting hopeless, Frisk mused.  Then, however...

“Knock knock.”

“uh, who’s there?”, Sans replied, grinning so very broadly, and Toriel giggled before speaking.

“Jimmy...”

“jimmy who?”

“Jimmy another kiss, silly...”

“ain’t gonna argue with that, tori...”  And just like that, it happened _for real_  - Frisk had to bite their lip hard not to squeal in joy and give away her eavesdropping and spying position.  Their momster and dunkle kissed again, furry goat lips meeting skeleton-teeth and magic sparkling, and their arms wrapped around each other like their aunties Alphy and Undy also did when they smooched... only, uh, their aunties Alphy and Undy didn’t... where was her momster’s hand even _going_ underneath dunkle Sans’ sweater?  And- “ _ah man, tori,_ y-you’re _really, really_ makin’ me _feel it...”_

 _“_ That’s the idea, Sans... _oh my...!”_

Frisk decided that that would be an excellent time to head up the stairs and to their room for real.  They had a feeling this was something they weren’t supposed to be around for.  Besides, they had a feeling their uncles Pappy and Metta were waiting for her to report back, and her momster and dunkle had _definitely_ smooched now!

 

“GOOD MORNING, SANS AND TORIEL!  I, THE GRRRRREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BROUGHT THE TINY HUMAN WITH ME FOR BREAKFAST AFTER SEEING OFF OUR DEAR FRIEND METTATON!!”  As usual, Papyrus’ grandiose words preceded him into the living room, Sans noticed, though he grinned from ear to ear as he looked at Toriel, who flashed him the warmest smile from over by the kitchen door.  However, before he had the chance to speak up to inform his brother and Frisk that things had changed overnight...

“My child!”  Instantly, when Frisk entered, Toriel could see that something was the matter.  Their left eye was swollen and reddened and clearly itchy, since the child kept rubbing it.  “What happened?”

“...Don’t know, mom... it _hurts_ a little...”

“hey, we’ll get alphys to look at it, okay, tori?  she and undyne are supposed to watch the kiddo today anyway.”, Sans said, grinning from the sofa.  “...hey, frisk, papyrus, ‘fore we eat, there’s somethin’ tori and me wanna tell the two of ya...”

“IF IT IS THE ANNOUNCEMENT THAT YOU AND TORIEL HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO REVEAL YOUR ROMANTIC FEELINGS TO EACH OTHER-”

“You knew?”, Toriel asked, dumbfounded, and Frisk nodded, while Papyrus grinned and laughed softly.

“NYEH HEH HEH!  IT WAS EASY FOR ME, THE GRRRRREAT PAPYRUS, EXPERT ON ALL MATTERS ROMANTIC, TO SEE!  ...AND IT WAS A LITTLE OBVIOUS, TOO, SINCE YOU BOTH ALWAYS BLUSH AROUND ONE ANOTHER.”, Papyrus finished a little more meekly, prompting Frisk to giggle and add their two cents.

“See?  They’re even blushing now!  So you finally smooched like aunty Alphy and auntie Undy-”

“kid, _please_!”, Sans said, blushing a bright blue, magic glimmering around him, but then he sighed and patted the child on the head.  “...heh, so instead of your dunkle sans, i’ll be your dad, how’s that?”

“Neat!!”, they admitted, turning to Toriel next.  “...Mom, can we have breakfast now?  I’m happy that Sans is my dad now, but I’m also hungry.  And so is uncle Papy.”, they added, cutting across Papyrus and causing Toriel to nod.

“Why, of course.  I’ve made pancakes for this special morning-”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!”, Papyrus laughed loudly, and he and Frisk walked over to the table while Sans joined Toriel in the kitchen, taking a refill of his mug of coffee and floating himself up onto the countertop to kiss Toriel on the cheek.

“i’m real happy they’re both happy for us.”, he admitted to the woman he loved, and she nodded, kissing him lightly and lovingly on the teeth next.

“I am happy too.  I feel like our family is only now _complete_.  Like it was... missing something before.”

“ya bet it was missin’ something before - heh, ya bet _we_ were missin’ something before.”, Sans said completely earnestly, and for a full minute he and Toriel forgot all about pancakes and hungry brothers and children in a rush of warmth and magic and closeness.

 

“...O-oh my god...”, Alphys said as she looked at Frisk’s eye.  Sans had dropped the child off looking extremely pleased with himself for the first time in ages again, mentioning that something was up with their eye.  It was easy enough to see that it was a mild eye infection, but _how_ had they gotten this kind of infection?  “F-frisk, you have something t-that’s called c-conjunctivitis...”

“That sounds AWESOME!”, Monster Kid exclaimed - Undyne laughed loudly and patted the youth on the head, patting Frisk _hard_ on the shoulder the next second.

“Sounds painful!!”

“ _Is_ painful...”, Frisk complained, rubbing their eye again, only for Alphys to gently grab their hand with a sweaty paw and then tilting their head back so she could put a few eyedrops in the afflicted eye.

“I-it’ll clear right u-u-up with these d-drops... a-and the pain will be okay, too!”, she said softly, handing the bottle to Frisk while Undyne seemed disappointed.

“Aw, tough break, punk!  ...But Alphys, how do you _get_ conj- conjunctionitis?!”

“Oh, I know how I got it.”, Frisk said, surprising Undyne and causing Alphys to blink and look at the human child in surprise which turned to shock as Frisk elaborated: “I got it last night, from looking through the keyhole at mom and dunkle Sans’ smooching!”

For a while, the house was quiet, and then...

“O-oh my GOD, OH MY _GOD_!!”

“W-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I should add what Frisk did not see in an additional extra chapter, feel free to tell me so in the comments :D it isn't like I'm not already Soriel trash


	4. Fired up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is the smutty part you've all been clamoring for. (well, not all, maybe, but some of you!) Tread with caution!

“Mom, dunkle Sans, I’m tired… i-is it okay if I go to sleep?”  Sans looked Frisk over as they walked up to them, yawning louder than the music that was still softly playing in the background courtesy of a cd that they’d gotten from Napstablook.  He smiled at the small human child, feeling unable to dispel the warm haze that lay over his entire body like a blanket.  Next to him, sitting so close to him that her shoulder rubbed against his hoodie constantly, Toriel seemed to be able to push back her own mixture of relaxation and comfort enough to lean forward and speak slowly to the child.

“No problem, Frisk… hmhm…  Y-you need a bedtime story tonight?”  ‘oh please, god, no, let her stay here...’, the skeletal monster caught himself thinking, and it seemed whatever angel was watching over them all smiled down benevolently, because Frisk shook their head.

“No, uncle Metta promised to read to us.  He’s staying over with uncle Papy.”

“’s good, ‘s good…”, Sans said, meaning more than just the child having their bedtime story provided by their ‘uncle Metta’ or the fact that Metta and Papyrus were going to have a sleepover.  Toriel gently nudged him and winked at him, a gesture that wasn’t lost on Sans whatsoever though it didn’t seem to have drawn Frisk’s attention, tired as the child was.

“Goodnight, mom.”  Toriel leaned forward a little more to allow Frisk to kiss her, which apparently caused Frisk to look amused for a second.  However, before Sans could speak up about it, she added “Goodnight, dunkle Sans.” and he could only shrug as he replied.

“g’night, kiddo, an’ behave…”  Frisk nodded and walked outside, closing the door and then walking down the hallway, prompting Sans to look over at Toriel, who sat next to him, blushing softly and putting her warm paw on her chest.

“...I... had another pun, but it’s a bad one...”, she said, vainly holding back giggles that made her nostrils flare so beautifully.  Sans was entranced by it.  Before he could react, she followed up her words: “I... _hehe_...  have such a bad _sans_ of humor... pffffhahaha!”  Sans couldn’t help himself; he, too, laughed loudly, leaning into his friend and smiling broadly, feeling magic bubble up from within his soul again, rising to swirl around him like a transparent, barely visible, paper-thin layer of added warmth.  Vaguely, he was aware of the music changing and of Toriel sighing and easing back into the sofa again, which prompted him to sidle just a finger’s breadth closer to the object of his affection.

“y’know, tori… you’re really a wonderful lady…”, he admitted, grinning at her with all of the warmth and eagerness he could muster, seeing her eyes glitter like the starry skies outside.  And as if the wishes he was making on those stars in her eyes were being fulfilled, she spoke in a half-whisper to him.

“Why, you’re truly great too, Sans… very great…  In fact…  I have to confess I haven’t felt this good in a very long time.”  She was _so close_ now, making his soul jittery with elation while at the same time making him feel like he could just melt into a puddle of magic and blend in with the universe, a completely unparallelled kind of nervous complacency...

“yeah, me neither… tori, look…”  Sans sighed - how could he _not_ sigh, considering that Toriel felt so warm to him and that everywhere her fur brushed against his form, no matter whether the sweater was preventing him from feeling the hair tickle his bones, magic seemed to spark.  He had to do _something_ , he knew, but what?  Then, suddenly, inspiration struck: he sidled closer to her again, now sitting almost nose-to-nose with her, and he spoke softly.  “…knock knock.”

“W-who’s there?”  Her eyes widened, her nostrils flared a little, her breath tickled his cheekbone, and her own magic flared up as well, seemingly heating his body as well and causing his own blue life energy to reach for hers almost desperately - all in all, Sans was just about as close to heaven as he dared venture for the moment, and that gave him all the impetus to continue.

“juno.”

“Juno who?”, Toriel asked with the cutest, most seductive giggle she’d produced yet, and Sans grinned shyly as he finished the pun-turned-pick-up-line.

“juno i love ya?”  The effect was instant: Toriel giggled and leaned into him, and she was so close now, Sans thought, _so close that he could nearly feel her lips on his teeth again in a replica of a kiss_  - but the mistletoe was gone so he didn’t dare... but then, Toriel spoke softly, her eyelids drooping a bit, lending her gaze something sultry that had his bones shiver.

“Knock knock.”

“uh, who’s there?”, Sans replied, suddenly feeling out of his depth, which seemed to cause Toriel to look at him in amusemet, giggling before continuing.

“Jimmy…”

“jimmy who?”

“Jimmy another kiss, silly…”, she said, winking at him, and _that was it_ , Sans could literally feel his magic pour from every possible gap in his clothes in an attempt to envelop Toriel and press her against him, but he held back, causing his voice to sound a little gritty when he replied.

“ain’t gonna argue with that, tori…”  He leaned in at just the same time as she did, meeting her lips with his teeth, only this time he was fully prepared.  When her lips touched his form, his magic heated the point of contact and rushed to caress the contours of her form.  As a boss monster, Toriel was much more substantial than him - or, well, that was the idea, because she had no clue about him, and how his magic was powerful and fuelled by a determination of his own... now, however, that determination was focused on the woman that gently but very decisively wormed her large warm paw underneath his sweater, pushing it up a little to allow her to trace a soft fingerpad over the ridges of his spine, causing him to groan helplessly.  “ _ah man, tori,_ y-you’re _really, really_ makin’ me _feel it…”_ It was like the gates of heaven were thrown open: Toriel wanted his love.  Scratch that, Toriel wanted a _heck of a lot more_ than his love, because her caress was anything but light, and her magic leapt from her paw into his bones, heating his very essence like lava pouring into his soul and burning her imprint into it.  He could feel himself slip into another hazy state of mind, though this one was a lot more... energetic than his usual dozy states, and he grinned at her as she answered his admission.

 _“_ That’s the idea, Sans… _oh my…!”_ If he said he hadn’t planned to return the favor and wriggle his bony hand under her woolly sweater to explore the soft, downy expanse of her side and her back, that’d be a lie.  “ _Oh my_...”, she repeated in a more shaky and yet more _heated_ voice, leaning over him and moving her other hand to pull up his sweater, exposing his ribcage and the now-visible center of his being.  “Your magic feels so warm, so inviting, Sans...”

“tori, babe, yours too...”, he whispered against her cheek, allowing his magic to caress her there before trailing tendrils of it up her body in the wake of his skeletal hands as he pulled her own sweater off her form, leaving her in only a tight, lacy top nearly as white as her pearly fur - a bra, if he remembered the term correctly from Undyne - and her flowy lilac skirt.  Her soul wasn’t exposed as his, but he could still feel the magic rising from her like vapor, like mist, shivering whenever his own magic touched it.  Purple and light blue mingled into white - then again, it could also just be the sheen of her fur, he supposed absent-mindedly while she pressed her lips against his jawbone and he very deliberately caressed her neck and shoulders with tendrils of his magic, like kisses raining down on her.  “ _ah man... ah tori...”_ , he ground out - still softly, mindful of the fact that Frisk and Papyrus and Mettaton were in the house, probably still awake.  He had to be cautious and hold back his magic from flaring out of control-

Then, Toriel’s tongue darted out and licked a wet, warm trail over his clavicle and Sans gasped, his magic pulsing _nearly_ out of his grasp as his entire body spasmed under Toriel’s.  God, that feeling...!  Of course he knew what pleasure felt like - it wasn’t like monsters were above the physical side of love just because they were less _physical_ than humans, after all - but he had never felt it that clearly and strongly.

“ahh, t-toriii...”, he moaned, prompting the woman to look up at him again in slight worry.

“D-did I... do badly?  Should I not do this?”

“n-no, it’s not that... _god_ , tori, if ya do that again, i swear i’m losin’ it and i’m dragging you to heaven with me, baby... b-but the kiddo, a-an’ pap and metta are r-right up the stairs, w-we can’t risk-”

“Frisk won’t hear a thing, the way they were yawning, and you know Papyrus and Mettaton are out like a light the moment they’re hugging each other in that racecar bed of your brother’s, plus they wouldn’t _dare_ mention it to us... _let go_ , Sans, it’s okay... no one will know but me...”, she whispered to him, and his hold on his magic cracked from her words, then shook when she exhaled softly and her breath tickled his neck vertebrae, and finally it crumbled when she repeated the gentle lick of before on the other clavicle.  His magic flared and pulsed around them, wrapping around Toriel like a hundred warm, caressing hands, seeping his warmth into her and drawing her warmth, her own magic, back out.  He could feel them linking up already, their souls pacing to match the same rhythm of pulsation while their hands - or paws, or _whatever_ , Sans was past caring for terminology - hungrily pressed into each other’s forms, searching to draw out more of that rush of pleasure.  “Sans, _Sans_...”, Toriel said when he gently removed the lacy underwear from her, exposing her breasts and causing her to shiver; when he slowly dragged his skeletal fingers over the fur-free expanse of them, feeling the warmth of her skin radiating into his bones directly and feeling her magic flow from her chest like a torrent, he groaned and she gasped more loudly.  “Ah, _Sans, yes...”_

“feelin’ nice for you too?”, he commented, to which she reacted by pulling at his essence, like a demonstrative tug for his magic to wash over her ample bosom in the same reverent, eager way his hands were, and he was all too happy to oblige, feeling her body shiver under the combined assault of magic and manipulation.  It felt too good to be true - and yet it felt as true as ever, better than the most heated dreams he’d had up to that point by far.  “god, tori, you feel like an angel...”

“Sans, you too, oh... _ohh, my love... m-maybe..._ maybe we should... move this to m-more comfortable quarters... _”,_ she suggested, something that Sans wasn’t going to argue with: his left eye shone a bright blue as he shifted the both of them to Toriel’s bedroom right overhead, startling her for a split second before she smiled warmly and eagerly at him and redoubled her caresses of his ribs and spine, triggering more shivers of delight from the skeleton.Sans moved his hands to her skirt, to push it out of the way, and maybe the fact that he removed her equally lacy white underpants as well was an accident, but it certainly was a _happy_ and _fortunate_ accident, since he could feel himself yearn to synch up with this gorgeous woman completely.  He didn’t have the necessary parts to fit her anatomy, but what he lacked in physicality there, he could more than make up for in magic... a little concentration and-  Grinning, he pushed at her form until _he_ was the one hovering over _her,_ a move that left her breathing hard and looking up at him with an almost overjoyed look.  “ _O-oh my, Sans, what-”_

 _“ssshhh, tori, babe_... just let me... do my thing, okay?”, he crooned to her, helping her push down his pants and then channeling his magic to allow them to connect.  His body shivered as he could feel their magic flare and mingle, and he could see her chest _glow_ now - her soul was baring itself to him, just like his soul was right there for her to see, to feel, to _embrace_.  “tori, _angel, baby... oh man oh man... i f-feel-”_

 _“Me too, Sans... don’t hold back..._ don’t... _ahh, Sans...!”_   Once again, Toriel turned the tables, gathering him in her arms and then pushing him down firmly on the bed before straddling him, their bodies connected by magic, now weaving _visible_ threads between them and around their forms, like a cocoon of light shining from them: their souls were now so close, circling one another but not yet touching, their rhythm of magic pulsation nearly matched, and by the light they shed on the room, Sans was mesmerised by Toriel completely.  Her body swayed over his as she kissed him, dragged her fingers over him, tracing the edges of his pelvic bone wherever she still could, and then leaning over him, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps.  “ _Sans...”_

 _“tori, please... don’t hold back-”_  Their souls touched, now completely in synch, and blue-and-purple almost liquid fire poured from the seams of their temporarily connected being into the both of them, his body and her body becoming insignificant for a second: only their overwhelming joy and deep love for one another still mattered within their cocoon of light and pure energy.  And then, like a bubble bursting, their souls lost the touch, the fire died down to mere warmth, and their magic retreated once again until they were just two naked monsters laying in a bed, one hovering over the other, both breathing hard and looking at one another lovingly.  Sans, as always, was the first to speak up and break the silence, though this time he did so warmly and with a self-satisfied grin.  “...wow, that’s... some energy ya got, hun...”

“Look who’s talking, Sans - I didn’t know you were a boss monster just like me!”, she said, prompting the skeleton to shrug and wink at her.  Maybe now wasn’t yet the best of times to tell her the full and unedited story of his past - she had no idea of his background, since he wasn’t born until after she and Asgore had broken up - but she did warrant an answer of _some_ kind from him, an answer that eased the slight nervous quality in her voice.

“eh, i’m a man fulla surprises...  speakin’ of surprises... we’d better tell frisk and papyrus tomorrow mornin’ that things are gonna change.  ‘cause i love you, toriel, and i wanna be whatever you want me to be.  frisk’s dad, your man... whatever you want, i’m more than ready for it.”

“Are you sure?  My expectations might be very _high_ for such a _short_ man...”, Toriel said teasingly while moving a little away from her lover, though she pulled him against her as soon as she was comfortably settled on her side, prompting him to laugh.

“oh, tori... whatever you want, i’m _dead set_ on makin’ it real.  for you, for frisk, for pappy... but mostly for you, ‘course...”, he admitted, nuzzling her shoulder gently and then allowing what little of his magic he could still grip to brush over her lips like a gentle, loving kiss that she clearly enjoyed if her soft hum was any indication.  “...but maybe keep the wishin’ for tomorrow, huh?”, he suggested, prompting a soft giggle from Toriel.

“That sounds like a good plan... goodnight, then, Sans, my dearest...”

“g’night, tori, babe...”  He allowed her to draw the covers over the both of them, settling them in a second cocoon, this time consisting of soft blankets and the warmth of her hairy body, but as soon as she’d set them both up comfortably, he nuzzled right back against her form contentedly.  “...man, i’m set for sweet dreams, with an angel holdin’ me tight...”, he whispered in the quiet of the night, and Toriel giggled softly before closing her eyes as well, allowing their proximity and the warmth of the bed to lull the both of them to sleep.


End file.
